ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia
'''Planet Gaia '''also known as '''Planet Earth '''and '''Planet Terra '''is a reimagined variation of the canon planet earth dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball gt and dragon ball super storylines. Planet Gaia is featured in a number of different storylines, specifically the Transuniversal Warfare series where it is a mainstay and a focus of a number of different events for earlier portions of the storylines, as well as being in a few spinoffs. Planet Gaia currently uses the MCT timeline system. Planet Gaia a small blue world lush with water, life, greenery, and abundant with food. It has allowed a number of races to flourish to the point of providence upon it, and is currently under rule of the UNWG, with world president alfred lawson as the head of the planets affairs. Over the many hundreds of trillions of years that planet gaia has existed, it has come under the threat of many extremely dangerous beings, and has miraculously survived due to the highly powerful warriors which it nurtures and serves homage to. As a result, planet gaia has become quite a powerful, technologically advanced world which is ready to respond to and combat many threats which may come upon it, allied with a number of different worlds and miltary powers on an intergalactic scale. Planet Gaia is many times larger than the mainstream planet earth as depicted in the original dragon ball franchise storyline. History Origin Of Gaia Over a trillion years ago, gaia was a massive, smouldering, molten rock with a totally inhopsitable environment. Boiling rock and lava, and an extremely hot climate composed the surface of the planet for a very long while. Gaia was an extremely hot and dangerous planet with an explosive surface covered in oceans upon oceans of seering hot lava and rock, generally being an utterly inhopsitable place for any kind of life at all. It contained no form of biological material whatsoever, and for a total of several million years gaia remained this way. Historically, this hellish and extremely volatile state of existence in gaia's history is known as the hadean era when referred to in modern historical terms. As it eventually cooled down, the first signs of life, greenery, and water capable of sustaining life grew fourth. The first signs of life germinated fourth, evolving into the first few races on planet gaia, which at this point in time was known as "terra". Dinosaurs, Anthrolians, and Humans were the first forms of life on gaia, and even to this date they remain some of the most prevalent races on the planet along with a myriad of others. The Primitive Ages Age Of Great Kings Characteristics Planet Description Gaia is a relatively large world located to the east of the milky way galaxy in the sol system. One of nine planets orbiting the sun, gaia is one of the more beautiful planets of its siblings, a blue planet ripe with water, greenery, and teeming with numerous different forms of life, all of terrestrial, aquatic, and aerial. The populace of gaia adhere to the universal standard of basic language and time measurement, using the year and leap year systems in applicable situations, and 24-hour time to divide day and night into two. A relatively beautiful, stable, and peaceful world for the most part, gaia is a tourist attraction for a number of different races both within and outside of the milky way galaxy, known for its delicious kinds of various different foods and confectionary treats and numerous attractions. Known Nations Government System Technology Level Military Power Gaia Social Security Gaia Military Forces Capsule Corporation Gero Cybergenetics Elite Gaia Division The IGTA System Allied Planets Planet Namek Planet Vegeta Planet Salad Planet Tuffle Allied Armies Historical People The Great Prophet The Great Sage Known Goals Image Gallery Category:Planets Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fan Made Planets Category:Location Category:Pages added by Fated Retribution